Mara, the Folk Idol/Transcript
(We once again see a white background with the series logo, when a girl pops up) Hope: My passionate idol activities! Aikatsu! Global Dream! Is about to begin! (She poses and giggles) (A recap starts to play) Hope: (narrating ) So far on Aikatsu Global Dream! I'm Hope Fujiwara, 20 years old and in my second year of college. My idol mentor went in to a depression because a dark force took over her local Dream Port, changing Françoise Chevrolet, to the evil Dark Doll. She's been using the radiance of idols all over the world to feed her energy meter making her stronger than any other idol, I tried singing to her using the power of idols. But... It didn't even work. Deciding that I was weak, I decided to temporarily disband BluSky and travel to Germany to become stronger. (The episode picks up from the clip as the recap continues) Jean: Hope! You can't! With the power of two idols it can change the situation around I'm sure --- Hope: It's different now you never even kept in contact with me during your solo tour on Venus Ark. My decision is final. I'm temporarily disbanding BluSky until further notice or until I become a stronger idol. I'm already flying out to Berlin tonight. Everything has been packed. (We then flash forward to the modern day, where we hear announcements in German and English, Hope walks out with her suitcase and backpack, wearing her sunglasses on top of her head.) (Opening theme) (Subtitle) Hope: (narrating) I made it in Germany, safe and sound... I did some sightseeing on my own before deciding.... (Hope walks and sees a poster) Hope: There's a festival! Where again... Oh I can't even speak German! Why am I the only one in the universe who can speak a little bit of German but yet I can't translate a single poster! Jeez jeez jeez jeez! I should've paid attention to Danielle when I wanted to learn German in 12th grade! But no I decided to learn French! That isn't good enough! What if someone comes and asks for an interview, doubt they'll know any Engli--- Man: Stay tuned viewers! We have a special televised performance live from the Mainz docks with Mara Kruger! Hope: Mara Kruger? Mara: (on TV) Hallo! This is Mara Kruger! I'm looking forward to seeing all of you at the Mainz shipyard, live and in person! If you can make it in person, you don't need a ticket to get in, come and join me at the shipyard for a special performance! I'll be looking forward to seeing you! Hope: Maybe she can help me! (looks at the train schedule) I can get the next train over right away! (Hope then dashes to the train station) (Meanwhile) (Mainz Shipyard, Cheer Germany Days) (A woman, Mara Kruger, appears from out of the car as she makes her way to her dressing room) Stella: Hey, Mara-san!! It's the long-awaited summer time performance!! Mara: Summer's barely started yet I have confidence.... Stella: Hm? Take a chair dear. (Stella starts doing her hair) Stella: So you aren't nervous? Mara: If I was nervous it would be my first concert. Stella: I remember that day too. I was 8 watching in a crowd. You were great then too. Mara: I wonder if this year won't be as ordinary as last year's. Stella: Well you have a new song you just cut last week. Your Aikatsu shines brighter than any other legendary idol. (reaching for a newspaper) Besides did you hear what happened to BluSky? Mara: (gasps) They disbanded?! Stella: Temporarily. I heard that the Fujiwara girl wanted to become stronger so she went to a foreign country to train during her summer holidays, she's yet to release a press statement on why. Mara:It's too bad though. I always looked forward to their concerts. I hope they reband together soon.... Stella: And now time for today's coord... (Stella then puts out three card portfolios, Nursery Melody, Retro Rainbow and a new brand, World's Stage) Stella: Which brand do you want to go with today? Personally I think Nursery Melody would be a good fit for you! Mara: I want to look casual today, so... I pick Retro Rainbow. (Mara flips through the pages of the card albums and makes her selection.) Mara: I choose this one. Stella: The Denim Dreamer Coord? You haven't worn that in a while. Mara: I know, it's been a while, but I want to sparkle on stage today. Stella: Hm. I see! So, the Denim Dreamer Coord it is! (Meanwhile, Hope arrives at the festival and tries to get in..) Security Guard 1: What's in the bag? Hope: Hey! Look I don't mean to be rude but I only just got to Germany and I don't have anywhere to stay right now. I'm here to see Mara Kruger like everyone else. Security Guard 1: Don't I know you from somewhere? Hope: Well, I-- (An image of Hope wearing the Cream Shepherdess Coord appears) Security Guard 1: You're Hope Fujiwara, from the United States! You are in the wrong area... But even so... Hope: I'm not performing in the festival. I --- Security Guard 1: How about an autograph? Hope: Well... (Hope signs the autograph board in her autograph) Here. A little present from me to you. Security Guard 1: My daughter is gonna love it! Go on ahead! Sorry for any trouble caused! (Back at the Aikatsu Fitting Room) Mara: The Denim Dreamer Coord.... Alright then. Let's get to it. (Mara walks up to the fitting room. She smiles as she puts the tops card, the bottoms card, and the shoes card on each category. The fitting room shines, as it opens, the stage opens its curtains and it sparkles, Mara then runs inside. The stage type in the fitting room is a rainbow background, Mara then runs through the tops, bottoms and shoes cards, and then as she appears from changing, her full outfit is shown, Mara blows a kiss to the viewer and poses.) (Stage: Lively Dream Runway Stage) (Mara then pops out and waves to her audience) Hope: Wow.... (Mara then breathes and closes her eyes and poses herself to get ready for the song) (Music for "Don't dream your life, but live your dream" starts and Mara begins dancing) Mara: Don't dream your life, but live your dream! It's so simple you can do it, it's easier than it seems! Don't dream your life, but live your dream! Unlock your heart, with the key that's inside! Unlock your heart, with the key that's inside! (Mara then dances on top of the floating platform as the song continues) Mara: Sometimes there are days where you just want to quit altogether. The devil inside, he wants you to stop going after that dream... (Mara's aura of sheep, primroses, Alpine mountains and the German flag appear) When that happens, just take that chance to say thank you to every one who's been at your side... Take that plunge and jump high! (Mara jumps to the rhythm and then ) (Special Appeal: Rainbow Ride) (Mara slides down a rainbow and lands on a flying cloud, sitting on the cloud, Mara creates a heart) Mara: Don't dream your life, but live your dream! It's so simple you can do it, it's easier than it seems! Don't dream your life, but live your dream! Unlock your heart, with the key that's inside! Unlock your heart, with the key that's inside! (Mara then poses as the song ends) (The audience cheers) Mara: Everyone!! Thank you for coming today! (From backstage Stella watches and smiles) Hope: (from afar) Hold on a minute! (Hope then runs up from the crowd with her suitcase as security chases her. She manages to get on to the stage) Mara: Oh? Who are you?! Hope: I'm Hope Fujiwara and I'm an idol from the United States! I want to become your apprentice! Mara: My ... Apprentice? (Eyecatch A: Mara in traditional Alpine wear, and the Spring Green Shepherdess Tops next to her with the logo at the bottom) (Eyecatch B: Mara in the Spring Green Shepherdess Coord and the Spring Green Shepherdess bottoms (We then follow where we left off before the CM Break.) Mara: My... Apprentice? But... Why? Why me? There are plenty of idols here in Germany wanting to teach --- Hope: Please listen to me! The Dream World is in danger of going extinct. Mara: The Dream World? Hope: It's where I perform. I was training under Francoise Chevrolet up until now. A dark depression came over her and she became Dark Doll. And when I tried performing, I was weakened too! And, if I don't get any stronger, then the Dream World will die, and there won't be any Aikatsu left for any girl! Mara: I see. I'm sorry. I can't take anyone on at this time... I still have plenty of work cut out for me this summer. Hope: Please! I came all this way to find someone to become my mentor. Please, Miss Kruger! I disbanded BluSky. I need to come back strong so I can help the Dream World. Mara: So.. Then.. Audience: She's Hope Fujiwara from BluSky! The one that got disbanded temporarily? I heard about that too! But what is she doing at the festival? Etc. Mara: Well, it seems like everyone here knows who she is.... Alright then. Fujiwara. You are to sing one song, and it will be televised. If you prove to me here today that you shine, I will allow for you to become my apprentice. Hope: (smiling) Thank you so much! I promise... You won't be disappointed! (Hope runs off to the fitting room) Mara: Then she has... (In the fitting room) Hope: The Dream Shepherdess Coord... I can't lose to sadness and tears. No I can't lose to failure. (Hope then walks up to the fitting room, she puts the tops, bottoms, shoes and accessories, the fitting room sparkles and shines as the stage opens, Hope smiles and runs in. She runs along the walkway, and runs in to the tops, bottoms, shoes and accessory. As she steps off, Hope looks around to find her lost sheep, but then poses.) (Stage: MUSIC of DREAM!!!! Stage) (Hope appears on the stage, then like top idols before her she closes her eyes and positions herself. "MUSIC of DREAM!!!!" Starts playing and Hope begins dancing. In the audience) Mara: It can't be! She's singing that song.... That .. (And it goes back to the performance) Hope: Ah... The things I love and the things I hate They're all a part of the real me From the day I first passed the start line Even now, I still see the same dream (Hope's aura filled with leaping sheep, Union Jacks, American flags and rainbows appear) I run, chasing after the sun that's started to tilt I can't hold back these feelings within my heart Trembling with admiration, a "sound" is born (As Hope flies, her aura, shines brilliantly as it appears before her, to Mara's surprise) To the people who believe in a new me, one that I've yet to see I want to deliver this melody to them, so I'll play (Special Appeal: Shepherdess Memory) (As she sings, Hope's background becomes sky blue and the stage becomes a green meadow, Hope grabs a shepherd's crook and sheep appear all around her, she jumps up) Reaching out my hands to the clear blue sky I'll take this light with earnest strength And turn my courage into stars La La La La La (La La La La) Let the music ring out!!! La La La La La (La La La La) With these wings of stars La La La La La (La La La La) Let the music soar high!!! La La La La La (La La La La) (As the song finishes, Hope then poses and finishes the dance.) (The audience cheers) Mara: Amazing..... And that little shepherdess idol... She managed to ... Pull it off. Hope: Everyone!!!!! Thank you so much for watching this last minute performance!! My name is Hope Fujiwara! Nice to meet all of you, Germany!! (The audience continues to cheer. Hope waves to her audience, and then Mara appears on the stage with her still wearing the Denim Dreamer Coord) Mara: You must be a very strong idol in need of training. Alright. I will be your apprentice. How long will you be staying? Hope: The entire summer. I was going to travel across Germany trying to find an idol job here. Mara: Well, in addition.. I will give you room and board during your stay here in Germany. Hope: Really?! Thank --- I mean... Danke! Vielen dank, Mara! (As Hope and Mara begin to depart the festival, a woman comes up to them) Anilise: Anilise Meijer of Guten Morgen Deutschland! Miss Fujiwara, we would like an interview with you for our show. Mara, since the show will be in German, you can join her too! Hope: I would love it but --- Anilise: No ifs or buts about it little miss! Come over here and talk to Germany! Mara: Anything wrong? Hope: I've only been in Germany for about three hours. I only know greetings and songs. Mara: I'll help you out a bit. When it's prerecorded they later add a German dub to it. If it's live which it isn't they'll have subtitles or a translator. Cameraman: And we're on in trei.. Zwei.. (points to Anilise) Anilise: I'm here at the Cheer Germany Days festival here in Mainz, and with me today are Mara Kruger and her recently appointed apprentice, Hope Fujiwara from the United States of America. Hope: Hope Fujiwara here, Good Morning Germany! Mara: And Mara Kruger as well! Anilise: So, Hope, what made you decide to come to our country? Any relatives? Hope: Oh no, you see I've always wanted to visit, since I was very very little. And giving myself the opportunity to train I decided to come here to train, to become a strong idol through the power of this wonderful country. Anilise: The word is buzzing that you decided to disband BluSky because it was too difficult is this true? Hope: Of course not. I temporarily disbanded the unit because my partner Jeanette Winters recently started work at an idol academy for girls not too far from Spring Valley State in addition to her work as a professor at the campus in Winterton Palace. And it would've been good for both of us. I promise we'll come out with some new songs as soon as BluSky is rebanded. Anilise: And Hope, why did you go all out like that on stage? Hope: Well, I had a senpai who taught me if you want to get someone's attention you've gotta grab it by the horns. And that's exactly what I did. Mara is an incredible idol, and she is a legend here in Germany, so I can say I'll be working with the best in German idols. Anilise: We now go to Mara on what she thinks. Mara, on top of all the Aikatsu you've done all these years... How will this impact your Aikatsu? Mara: As this will impact my Aikatsu, I feel this would be a good opportunity for both of us to learn more about idols internationally and the way we all train and sing together. An idol cannot just simply know one type of idoling! Hope: She's amazing..... She can even balance an interview on top of her performance... (Later) Anilise: The interview will be on TV tomorrow! Be sure to watch it you two! Good work today! Both: Thank you very much! (As the network van drives off, Hope breathes) Mara: Good job. Hope: Back home we call it Otsukaresama. Or that's what at least my friend calls it. Mara: Come on I'll show you back to my home. (The two travel back to Mara's home in Bexbach, and Hope is amazed by the sights) (Maison Mara) Mara: Welcome to Maison Mara! Hope: Wow! It's so big! And these paintings are beautiful! Mara: Take a good look around, I'll get some tea ready. (Hope looks at all the paintings Mara has done and finds.. ) (A girl that looks just like Little Bo Peep and another shepherdess. At this moment) (Flashbacks begin) Hope: Why? Am I getting.... Vibes of that dream? That dream from that long time ago.... The one.. That led me, Shannon and Lexi to the book... (Flashbacks end) Mara: Ah, you like sheep then, don't you? Hope: Oh! Well let's just say I really like nursery rhymes and they're the reason why I look at myself as Little Bo Peep... Hey, Mara, did you ever have a recurring dream growing up? Mara: Of having stage fright? Hope: Not really. Where you're in this pasture, and there's a special... Person you admire from afar... You don't find out until you perform a special appeal with that dress from that dream that person is... Mara: The shepherdess from your dreams. Hope: How do you know? (Mara takes out her Nursery Melody folder and takes out four cards.) Mara: When I was very little, I had a dream every night where I was in a field, and there was one person out there... I cared about. When I got older I searched for that book. And I was given this. (She takes out the Little Bo Peep Coord) Hope: So I'm not the only one who wears Nursery Melody then! Mara: Whenever I'm on stage I feel like the true shepherdess of the stage, the one who always makes her sheep happy in someway. When others smile, I smile. It's the way I am. Hope: I guess you can say the same about me as well..... (They both smile at one another and then the tea kettle goes off) Mara: Looks like the tea is ready. You must be very hungry after your trip here. Hope: Yes ma'am. Mara: You'll especially love the tea I've made... (Hope smiles and thinks about how she is happy to be Mara's apprentice) (That evening) (Hope lies in her bed, letting out a heavy sigh. Hope looks through her Dream Phone and looks at the photo from graduation with Jean) Hope: What would I give to become strong enough to go back to the Dream World and perform with Jean again.... Mara: Can't fall asleep, shepherdess? Hope: Oh. Hey. Yeah, I guess you can say that this is the first time I'm alone in a huge country like this since I left high school... It made me think of home a little. (Mara walks up to the bed and sits next to her. Closing her eyes... She starts singing) Mara: Du, du liegst mir im Herzen du, du liegst mir im Sinn. Du, du machst mir viel Schmerzen, weißt nicht wie gut ich dir bin. Ja, ja, ja, ja, weißt nicht wie gut ich dir bin. Hope: What.. Is that? Mara: A song I used to sing to my daughter when she couldn't sleep. She is just about your age. You would've met her but.. She just left for Los Angeles, to take part in an American English studies program for idols. You two would've loved to perform together. Her brilliance and sparkle is just as twinkling as yours... She didn't know any nur--- (Mara looks upon Hope to see she has fallen fast asleep.) Mara: Typical shepherd girl. Oh? (Mara looks at Hope's Aikatsu phone and looks at the photo from Graduation) Mara: So that lady next to her.. Is it.. BluJean? Hope: (in her sleep) I know the hills... I've known them for years mother... Well.. I do.. I'm .. Taking them.. Out... ' Mara: (laughing) Even a shepherdess in her sleep? I wonder what else my future with her will bring... (Mara herself goes to bed and prepares a suitcase full of clothes.) Mara: I hope these next several months are as good as today was... That we grow as good friends. (We then see Mara look out her window at the stars above as we fade out) (Ending theme) Hope: This week's Aikatsu Aphorism! (We then see today's featured coord, with Hope and Mara as their chibi selves) Hope: Mara how long have you been an idol? Mara: Since I was around your age... Minus 6 years. Hope: You were 14 as well?! Mara: (laughing) You believe your shepherd's crooks! Hope: I think it's you bet your bottom dollar. (The aphorism appears) Mara: Don't dream your life, but live your dream. (Preview) Hope: Wha?! EH?! We're going to a farm in the Alps to train?! Mara: And not just that, but it's my grandfather's sheep farm! Hope: I-I can't believe it! Mara: Next time on Aikatsu! Global Dream, "Hope, Girl of the Alps" Hope: Always passionate, idol activities! Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream